Songs for Lance and Lyra
by Mini people
Summary: Another Lyra and Lance thing this time its song prompts from the same friend. Lemons and violence and language in future chapters. Not a song fic! Just drabbles inspired by songs
1. Sleep walker

Yes I am back with another Lancey and Ly-Ly story. This time it is song prompts from the same friend(she just loves TrickyShipping and wishes more people would write it!) lol. Oh btw I need a beta-reader so if your interest pm me!

Song 1- Sleep walker- Adam Lambert

* * *

Numb. That was the only thing that the girl could experience as the world had finally crashed down on her. Nothing fazed her not even the rain nor could the sun penetrate the cloud around her small shoulders. The tears had finally stopped at least.

Could this all be a dream? , The brunette wondered out loud as she sat upon her bed and if so could it please let her out of its painful embrace. Time and Space seemed to blur together without him there. Walls pushed their way closer forcing Lyra to retreat more inside of the mind.

It felt as if she was sleep walking through the days unsure of what was real and what was not. Life was a faded joke to teen because life was filled with happiness and hers was not. Did that mean that she wasn't alive anymore?

She felt her pulse flutter like a butterfly beneath the snowy skin of her wrist. Lyra sighed softly looking at the pictures on the blue hued walls. Nothing mattered with him gone. Not one thing could pull her out of this horrible night mare. She was wide awake, but at the same time was asleep.

Love was lie a beautiful one she had fallen for with naïve hopes. Now thanks to Lance she was a sleep-walked.

* * *

Please review!


	2. You spin me right round

No one belongs to me! Please review! None of these are connected.

Song 2- You spin me right around-Dope cover

* * *

The music blared through the strobe lighted club. Lance had spotted the girl from across the bar; she stood out like a Goth kid at church. She had light brown curls framing the sides of an innocent face, blue eyes that he could drowned in and the goofiest dress he had ever seen. It was an ugly yellow, strapless and ended about mid-calf.

The red head caught her eye quickly taking in the light blush that spread across her face. He stood up and carefully mingled his way through the crowd with certain swag to his step.

"Hello I'm Lance. Do you want to dance with me?"

The girl's eyes went wide as she gawked at the tall stranger. Burning eye and Liquid eyes was all Lyra could take in, nodding her head shyly.

"I'm Lyra."

A capital S smirk held itself on his face as he glided to the dance floor. The fast paced song had him holding her hips and grinding against the small swell of her bottom. His tongue traced the shell of her ear as he whispered the lyrics huskily into it.

"Open up your loving arms watch out here I come."

Lyra mewled trying so hard to hide the effect that he was having on her body. He grinned taking notice in the poor girl's façade and grinded relentlessly even harder than before.

"You spin me right round baby right round."

He spun them around still continuing his abuse but this time with a hand up her shirt roughly fondling the already stiff nipple. The red head spun them around to the point Lyra was dizzy from arousal and the whirling of her brain trying to set itself right again.

The song had finally ended and turned into a soft balled. The brunette slowly turned to face the grinning red head with a grin of her own.

"You spin me right round baby."

* * *

Please review!


	3. Mother Mary

No one belongs to me! Please review!

Song 3- Mother Mary- Foxboro hot tubs

* * *

He wanted to watch the sun rise with her forever and the moon fly up to the sky. Lance wondered what she would say to his question. Would she reject him outright? Would she say yes?

Everything he needed was in hand the words that had to be said begging to be let loose. Mentally praying that she said yes, he made his way into her bedroom already having been let in by the teen's mother.

"Hello Lyra- love."

"Lance!"

Lyra bounced from her bed and ran to him as he shut the door. Arms wrapped around her small waist dragging her face first into his chest.

"Now Lyra I have an enormously important question." His voice filled with worry caused the young girl's heart to beat just a tad-bit faster.

"Tonight I want you to elope with me. If you say yes we will hop on my Dragonite and leave, fly to Unnova and get married, I read up on their laws and their pretty soft."

Flabbergast caused Lyra's throat to swell making her unable to talk all she could do was stand there mouth opening and closing like a Goldeen out of water. Amber eyes filled with alarm, heart torn to pieces thinking that this was a no.

"L-lance why?"

"Lyra, I love you and if we get married no one can say anything about us being together. I want to spend my life with you. I'll be anything you want me to be. I'll do most anything cause I don't care. Oh Lyra take my hand. We can take a ride on the midnight train and drink a lot of wine as long as you stick by my side."

Lance stood there head down. He felt dejected until he heard a cheery voice.

"Lance we're eloping come on!" There stood Lyra at the window waving her arm wildly as she climbed on to the orange dragon.

"Yes we are!"

* * *

Please review!


	4. Follow you home

No one belongs to me! Please review!

Song 4-Follow you home-Nickel back

* * *

Blood oozed from the wound in his thigh agony soared from that area, but he trudged on. His left arm twisted painfully, jutting out at an angle. Feeling half dead he drug himself towards his goal, Lance would stay alive.

Lighting wailed loudly while the rain pelted his pained form. Pokémon rested in their poke balls fainted from exhaustion or else he would just flown there. The red head finally landed at the illuminated door step, he rapidly pounded at the door with his unbroken arm. The door creaked as the young girl opened it the gasp following caused Lance to creak a blood-stained smile.

"L-l-lance how did you get out of whirl islands?"

"Well, you left me for dead but I'm a dragon master I can find my way."

Lyra wasn't sure what she was feeling. Anger. Confusion. Hate for this man. She had left Lance there in the deepest pits of those blasted islands hoping that he would never find his way out. She blinked and rubbed her eyes wearily praying that this wasn't real and he wasn't at her house.

"My Johoto queen, my Kanto princess did you think I wouldn't stay alive?"

"I hope you would die. Silver and I beat you good. I really didn't think you would still come back for more."

"Shooting me in the leg and beating me for days won't keep me down. Dig me a grave six feet deep and I'll dig myself out. Leave me to die alone and I'll still follow you home. Because I'll stay alive just to find my way back here again."

"I should tell your family that you're dead this time."

"I'll still follow you home."

* * *

Please review! Oh poor Lance.


	5. Turn me on

No one belongs to me! Please review! If I don't get one lousy review then I'm probably not going to upload anymore because I lose incentive.

Song 5-Turn me on- Nicki minaj

* * *

His lips met hers locking them in a searing kiss. She felt as if her body was on fire as he thrust himself into her tight dripping sex. This man held her very life in his hand, held her everything in his grasp. Without the Dragon master life just seemed so dull without feeling or excitement. With Lance here though she felt everything with explosiveness, everything felt brighter and bigger.

Lance made the girl feel so alive when he was around. In her moment of need he was home there with her. She needed his love to fuel her very soul. Lance was Lyra's hero and here he was rescuing her, she was too young to die.

He was above her panting watching her face as she moaned. Their eyes clashed blue meeting amber both filled with lust for the other. Lance's thrusts grew quicker feeling Lyra's body heating up burning him with the lust that swirled through her. Lance bit into her neck claiming this girl as his territory, because no one else could keep her alive quite like he could.

Sweet calls of the man's name filled the hair as her walls clamped down on him trying to milk him for all it was worth. He growled exploding inside of her into her fertile womb. Eyes roamed her shaking form focusing on her red face.

"Lyra you good now." Lance grinned down at her his smile making her grin sheepishly back at him. His nose brushed against the teen's while he placed a small delicate kiss on her lips.

"Lance I'm gonna have your baby." Her voice was sweet when it reached his ears.

"Yeah. You wanted me to father your young and I can't say no."

"Mmmm turn me on."

* * *

Please review!


	6. Fuck you better

No one belongs to me! Please review for me pretty please! I'm trying to make a less innocent Lyra kinda because my last challenge she was so innocent lol.

Song 6- Fuck you better- Neon Hitch

* * *

Lyra had her dignity, enough dignity to support a dozen people. Blue eyes narrowed at the girl sitting in HIS lap across the room. How was she supposed to beat that? Those long legs that went for miles, that styled pink hair, big breasts. The other women's nick name was the incredibly pretty girl for Mew's sake!

Lyra on the other hand was flat chested with no curves to her body. She wished she was older instead of twelve years old then maybe she could get the champion.

She couldn't help but hate the other girl. Whitney was prettier then she would ever be. Lance got himself a beauty queen, Lyra thought to herself silently glaring at the ground. Ugh she hated the girl. Whitney, the normal type gym leader of Johoto, had Lance in her claws.

The brunette liked Lance so much, it wasn't fair! The moment she wanted to tell him that she in fact liked him, Whitney had come along.

Lyra wondered if they had sex like every other adult did. _I hope she gives him crabs,_ she thought evilly then cursed herself for being so mad at someone else. The girl knew that Whitney didn't deserve her rage, because Whitney had no clue about her feelings.

"Hey Lyra." The deep baritone brought the poor girl out of her mind, the one person she didn't want to see right now was standing in front of her. Lance, the champion, the man she had the biggest crush on.

"Hi Lance! How are you?"

"I'm great! How are you doing?"

"Fine. Why haven't you been at the Dragon's den?"

"Oh Tuesdays and Thursdays are me and Whitney's date nights."

Rage filled her heart at those words. That damn shrew! Whitney was stealing Lance from everyone! Lyra hated the pinkette even more anger she had been holding back finally exploded.

"She is cutting you off from everyone! What about me and Silver? I thought we were your friends! But no you're cutting us off for a bitch who is willing for probably fuck you!"

"Lyra! What the fuck is wrong with you?" I thought you would be happy for me! Do not insult my girlfriend!"

Lance was pissed at her words, but that soon turned to confusion when Lyra yanked his collar down and bashed her lips with his. The kiss was quick over as soon as it begun.

"I bet I could fuck you better." Lyra stated before pushing him off and walking away, leaving Lance to wonder about how great those lips felt against his.

* * *

Please review! GO Ly-ly fight for your man!


	7. Last tattoo

No one belongs to me.

Song 7- Rehab-Last tattoo

* * *

He hissed as the ink finally started to settle into his skin. Lance gritted his teeth as he watched with narrowed amber eyes at his new tattoo. His last one at that.

"Lance are you sure that you won't regret it?"

The psychic of the elite four asked nervously, watching the shadows dance across the older male's face.

"Yeah I am. This is my last tattoo."

Lance knew the pain from her wouldn't go away just from covering the name that had littered his arm. He would learn to feel again sometime at least. The gun covered her name hopefully it would kill the memories of Lyra, but at the moment it didn't. Someone he thought that he always needed was gone.

The brunette had left him late one night while he slept peacefully not knowing at all. Lance glared taking swig of the vodka, thinking about how she cleaned out his bank account and took half of his stuff.

"Will, do you think I'll get over her?"

"One day. It only hurts for now, but the pain will dull sometime."

He hoped that one day he could kill her name because right now it stained his heart.

* * *

Please review!


	8. Paparazzi

No one belongs to me! Please review!

Song 8- Paparazzi- Lady gaga

* * *

Pictures of the red head were placed all over the walls of her room as if it were a shrine. The young girl had found every picture of the champion she could. Her favorite one though was of her and him that she had to sneak to get. To say that Lyra was obsessed was an understatement. She was his biggest fan.

She had followed him to the lake of rage and The Indigo Plateau. Lyra would admit that she might have a teensy itsy crush on Lance. The girl stalked him like crazed reporters except he let her do it, because they were friends now. Lyra's face heated up while she over thought the word friend.

The brunette would chase the poor man down till he liked her back which she hoped would be soon. There was no one else in her world that could compare to Lance. He was the Elite Four champion and a dragon master that made him more famous than any rock star to the brunette. Winning his love was all that mattered in her young mind. He would be hers if it killed Lyra.

Lance stared around the room gauging his surrounds. His head throbbed a bit from the hit he took earlier to the back of it. He was bound to a chair unable to move. Amber eyes locked on the giggling girl.

"Lyra what the hell is this?"

"Well, I can't follow you all time! I'm your biggest fan! I'll let you go when you love me! I promise I'll be nice!"

* * *

Please review! Lol love creeper Lyra!


	9. Pins and Needles

Omg! Its been so long and I am truly sorry! I've been having internet issues and life problems so please so very please forgive me my lovelies! None of these little stories are connected.

Lyra age- 14

Lance age-24

I put the ages because a very dear reviewer asked me to so I hope their happy and it makes it less irritating because I hate being irritating to one of my only fans!

* * *

Song 9- Billy talent- pins and needles

He wondered how this world could ignore such a girl like the one he loved. It seemed that no one else really even cared about her besides himself. She still meant so much to him, still was his everything.

She had told him the reasons behind her decision, the one that caused him to crack. The brunette girl was pretending to date her red headed friend, so as to not draw attention to him. Insecurity had wedged up inside of his heart and it had cost him the only thing he cared for.

Lance had never been a man to ponder, but as he strode down this lonesome street at about half past three am, his thoughts could only revolve around the girl who left. The girl who could not put up with his jealousy, His love Lyra.

He know the only one that he could blame was himself. The pain that gripped him in its vice was all his fault because he didn't trust her good intentions. Lance threw his head back, letting a pained scream rip its way out of his mouth . Tears streamed from his amber eyes while thoughts of a sweet girl flooded his head.

How could he ever let her go? Now his life was hell without her. It felt as if a thousand pins and needles had pierced into his body.

He hated himself.

* * *

Please review :3


	10. Fireworks not the katy perry one lol

Okay so now I'm doing 20 songs just for ya'll I haven't done smut in so long so please be gentle.

Lyra age-16

Lance age-26

Song 10- Madina lake- Fireworks

* * *

They were all alone on his island of a bed that stood in the middle of his room. At the moment a devious red head was trailing his wet appendage up and down the girl's thighs. His teeth sunk into the soft flesh making her head fling itself back against his pillows and a loud mewl erupt from her.

The past melted away from her mind as he suckled on her most sensitive parts. Lyra for the life of her couldn't even remember why she had been mad at him in the first place. The pair had broken up over a month ago, but today he had left her a message that couldn't have been ignored.

So being stupid, Lyra had sped to his house in a blind rage. As soon as she had gotten there it had all become a blur. Clothes were torn off (mostly hers), and somehow she ended up in his bed.

Lance hummed while he toyed with her cilt, letting the small vibrations pulse through her body. He told her that he would be the last to get her off like this.

He climbed up her body peppering small kisses as he went until he reached her lips mashing his against hers and using his tongue to forcefully pry open her mouth, swirling their tongues together into a passionate dance.

"Lyra I can promise you won't walk tomorrow." Lance husky baritone whispered in her ear as he finally drove his throbbing member inside of the brunette's aching hole. Sweat dripped down both of their bodies as the sound of them smacking together mixed with lustful grunts and moans filled the room.

Lights exploded at the back of Lyra's head when Lance rolled them over switching the angle that he hit her at. Now her hands were pushing down on his muscular chest while his rough hands were ripping her hips forward quickly. Lyra bounced up and down onto him.

Her back arched and her body shook as Lyra finally came throwing her head and moaning his name, clenching around him drawing his own orgasm out. The brunette leaned on Lance's chest while riding the last bit out of her and his pleasure. Her wide blue eyes cracked open a bit to see a smirking Lance who's amber eyes held laughter.

"Told ya Lyra I'm the only one who can get you off like that!"

* * *

Please Review.


	11. Deep

Please review! I love ya"ll And I would like to have at least one more review before a new chappy!

Lyra age- 12

Lance age-22

Song 11- Nine inch nails- deep

* * *

Lance gave her a blank stare even though he was glad for her to be here. She made him feel for once it seemed that there wasn't a black hole trying to suck him in! He was glad this time she was real because without her, he would rather be lost in space. His lovely Lyra was under him unable to speak only able to let out sweet calls of his name as he pushed himself through her into her. Lance needed her so badly that it hurt him psychically.

Her back was against the floor of the Dragon's den as he drove himself deeper inside of her. Lyra's tiny nails scraped at his back. All he could do was continue on hoping that they would become two into one. They had already taken the chance to make it and make it all disappear, all of his worries and hopefully all of hers.

Right now it felt as if they had left everything behind and that everything was over and done. Lance was happy that she finally had let him into her so deep. Lance thrust himself harder forcing more noises from both of them. He aimed for that one spot inside of her that made Lyra writhe with intense pleasure.

Amber hues watched the brunette's face closely trying to memorize her every expression. He loved seeing the way her mouth dropped open in silent scream and her blue eyes widened as she finally climaxed around him as he came inside of her making them one.

* * *

Please review! :)


	12. All around me

Please review but you don't have too I just really like feedback on how I can improve.

Lyra age-14

Lance age-24

Song 12- Flyleaf- All around me

* * *

He was everywhere, but nowhere all at once, Lyra thought gloomily to herself. Her body and mind seemed to search for the male everywhere she went. At first she burned to see him so unused to seeing his towering form before her.

The last time her blue eyes fell upon on him was a long while ago. They had swayed to music only their ears could hear and breathed those three words into her mouth as his rough lips met Lyra's own promising to always be with her. It had scared the girl at first the feeling that seemed to be so strong.

It was like the Aria Meloetta was singing every time she while he happened to be around. Air seemed to grow heavier and time stopped for the Lyra. The brunette's life force was renewed with Lance.

She needed him so badly that it hurt, needed him to be around her at all times.

Lyra's eyes widened at the realization that he made a promise. A promise to always be with her, so that meant that Lance was all around her even when he wasn't physically there.

* * *

Please review!


	13. Niemand

No one belongs to me! Leave me a nice review to come back to!

Lyra- 15

Lance- 25

Song 13- Oomph!-Niemand

* * *

Lance wanted to see her again. Time had flown by since the last time his hungry gaze had watched her. They had to wait till the night begun thought for fear of getting caught.

He couldn't resist her doe eyes and soft skin. Lance thanked Arceus that she was all alone in her dark little house in New Bark Town.

They didn't take their time as their bodies met to fuel a undying flame that threatened to sear them both. Lance did not need her words at all. He knew how she felt, knew what she wanted, and knew who she was inside and out.

No one knew her better than The Dragon Master and he knew that. Lyra knew that if she tried to end what they had that Lance would never let it happen. He would never let her go not his Lyra, for no one knew him better than her. She knew what he wanted, his thoughts, and everything else. She would never let him go ever.

Nobody knew either of them better. They were each others with no one else in mind except for themselves and the love they shared.

* * *

:)


	14. We did nothing wrong

:)

Response to reviews!

Viv(guest!)- Thanks for the review! You made we want to get this chappy done faster!

Lyra age- 12

Lance- 22

Song 14- Royal bliss- We did nothing wrong

* * *

Her mind was taunted by thoughts of the Champion. Maybe it's just lust, Lyra thought to herself while trying to calm her raging heartbeat and dampness forming between her legs as she thought about the red headed man.

HE was a man. Lyra on the other hand was a young girl. By society they shouldn't be together. Why did everyone think that the couples love was wrong?

Lyra had her own opinions on their relationship. She didn't think that Lance wanted her or rather lusted for her only because she was young, everyone else would think he was. He told her differently and Lyra would always believe him.

When they kissed she had to tell him she liked just to remind that she really did. As her back arched with an oncoming orgasm she would tell them they did nothing wrong because in her heart Lyra didn't think they did.

She didn't know what she really thought though. Was it lust? Was it love? Did she really need him like she thought?

Yes she did because if she didn't then Lyra knew that she would think they were wrong, but the brunette didn't which made her love Lance even more.

* * *

Leave me something nice!


	15. Feelin this

No one belongs to me! None of these are connected!

Lyra-15

Lance-25

Song 15-Blink 185-Feelin' this!

* * *

Lance wished he could turn the hands of time back. That summer had been a whirl wind where only she mattered, but fate fell short that time and left him high and dry. He wanted those times back, but her smile faded away.

The air had been so cold after their clothes had fallen off on the way to her small bedroom. They had crashed onto the girl's bed wanting more than just a few touches. No it wouldn't be enough.

She took Lance away from all of his stress.

He remembered the first time he saw her. The brunette had crept up on him on a dark night. Lyra had yelled at him for not being at the Pokémon League when she had finally defeated the Elite Four. Lance had just laughed at her while taking another drag off of his cigarette.

After that night they had continued talking and eventually got that battle. Which she won, but Lance couldn't even get mad at the young trainer instead he oddly felt proud. Lance kissed her, catching her off guard and she kissed him back.

Lance sighed softly wishing that every thought of her would just disappear. Not one night went by were he didn't dream of Lyra and it left him breathless in the morning with the lingering thought of her smile.

* * *

Please review!


	16. Broken hearted soul

No one belongs to me lol! I'm not uploading anymore chappys till I get another review because you guys are downers.

Lyra-16

Lance- 26

Song 16- Ra-Broken hearted soul

* * *

She was mad at herself. Lyra couldn't believe how horrible she felt. Why wouldn't he talk to her? She didn't want to be cold and alone. Lyra had pushed him away when Lance had begged and pleaded to stay.

Her soul hurt without him there! Dammit why did she push him away! You never realize what you have till it's gone, Lyra thought sadly.

Lance was the reason she drove to get stronger, He was her muse! He was her best friend even though she never told him not even once. He was her whole entire world. Lyra just wanted to see him again, just to talk to him and see his smile.

At first she had thought he was creepy and weird. She lied to her own heart about those Butterfrees that fluttered around in her stomach when he was around. Nothing was alright!

Lyra wondered what the Dragon Master was doing. Was he thinking about her too? She hoped because if he was then maybe he would come back. If he did she would tell him everything! Tell him that she loved him and without him she couldn't function!

She longed for him to hurry the hell up and get to her already. The brunette was never known for being patient. Her broken heart needed Lance.

* * *

Please review :).


	17. Burning Desire

No one belongs to me!

Chi-Chan- Thanks for the review! Lol you're not a downer it's just I get sad sometimes because I think no likes the story lol! I'm Glad you like it! It made me get this chappy done faster! You don't gotta review though if ya don't want to lol!

Lyra- 15

Lance-25

Song 17- Oomph!- Burning desire

* * *

The only nights that Lance ever felt alive was when he was deep inside of her. How many was that? He couldn't even remember how many nights there was. It was like every night of the week he would find himself with her.

How many nights had he possessed her in the most perverse ways? Lyra didn't even try to think about it because it wouldn't even matter. It would always happen again so why try to think about the past if it is your future still.

Lance's pain gave Lyra dreams for the future. She never wanted him to ever feel that sick pain ever again. In Lyra's dreams he always appeared like a curse, he was always around and floating dangerously closer to her. The brunette didn't mind though because it's exactly what she wanted.

When he was on top of her thrusting with all the power he could muster. Her back would arch and she would come and so would he. Those times it seemed as if their skin had melted and fused into one person that held all of their desires because their bodies couldn't handle the burning flames that kept trying to consume them both in lustful passion.

* * *

Please review!


	18. That Fire

No one belongs to me! If you have a request inbox me!

Lyra-14

Lance-24

Song 18- Black tide- That fire

* * *

He told everything that would please her. Everything that Lyra wanted she got from Lance. If she only know more about the world then maybe she would stop, but she was only a young girl of fourteen so Lance humored her.

She was so naïve! After all this time Lyra was still so blind to everything! Yes he loved her, but that didn't mean she could own him!

Days clustered together as he told her more lies. Now he almost believed them, but he knew that it was far from being real.

Lyra had told him that he was like fire. Burning everything around him down to ashes. Fir was also very hypnotizing and beautiful at the same time while it caused mass destruction of everything it could touch.

Fire was a hungry beast that drove to eat everything in its path. A beautiful monster. Lance was just like fire because he was slowly consuming what was left of Lyra's soul.

She didn't care if he was lying. Lyra loved that fire even though it would slowly snuff her out eventually.

* * *

Please review!


	19. Black Rose

No one belongs to me! 1 more chappy! This one is sad.

Lyra-16

Lance-26

Song 19- Trapt- Black Rose

* * *

Lance had wanted her so bad. She was so different and he couldn't get enough. Those thorns of hers had pricked him and drug him in. Now he was in too deep and he couldn't get back up.

The sun had never been able to reach her after Silver had broken up with her, but Lance had tried to bring his flower back to life. He had failed only because she didn't have any faith.

He had never wanted her to be alone ever. Now he was alone, mourning for the flower that had wilted still unable to find the light. Lance had cared for her and had tried to bring that much needed light back to her forlorn blue eyes.

The life had faded from her so quickly that Lance couldn't restore it, nor bring it back. He had tried so damn hard to give her something good so her pain would go away, but she had stayed the same.

Lance had gone to funeral just like everyone else. He felt dead staring down at the girl who now rested within the coffin. Sobs willed their way through him and soon enough Clair had to escort him out and take him home back to his lonely apartment.

It had only been hours since then and he was already drinking. Eyes filled with red stared down at the picture of the young teen. He knew that holding her would hurt him in the end and would kill him, but through the pain he found a way to love her.

Lyra's death had turned him into the same wilted rose that she had been. Sunlight could never find him again and Lance knew that.

Pain struck him from the wound on his wrists. Blood trickled down just as life fled on wings. He would be with her soon and hopefully he could make her happy. The smile on Lance's face didn't falter even when his body hit the floor.

* * *

Please review!


	20. Such Mich, Find Mich

This is the last one :(. Lol thanks for the favs and reviews! If you can't tell my favorite band is Oomph!

Lyra- 13

Lance- 23

Song- Oomph!- Such Mich, Find Mich.

* * *

That man had brought her out of a sense of time as if stood still or never even existed. She lost herself to him in every sense of the word. Lyra didn't care though because what she needed, she found in him.

His very essence fascinated her and stimulated an interest that she could not shake. No could ever understand her better than Lance did. Everything that she had eternally yearned for he was.

Lance kept Lyra going. He looked for her, held her, and would never let her go. Thoughts of him taunting her made Lyra continue on when she just wanted to give up.

She wanted more from this man! She wanted to possess all he had, all he could give her. The world for this girl only turned for him because he kept her going.

They danced in a never ending cycle of whirl wind feelings that couldn't be tamed. If she fled from him, Lance would hunt her down because he would never let his love go away. Never could he bear to let her go.

Lyra wanted to see him lead the dance. To lead her through this complex life. If this dance failed they would surely bleed and would never be able to get back up.

Passion for their dance made them both keep going. This rhythm was fast paced while the longed and searched for one another in the mixed crowd of ordinary people. But it was a rhythm that never stopped for either of them.

* * *

please review~


End file.
